PRECIOUS INVERSION
by xxKimmie
Summary: 'HATE ME'/ 'WHY WON'T YOU!/'I'M SORRY'. bad summary, BOY X BOY. RnR, OKAY.


Precious Inversion - Oneshoot

main pair : Chen x Xiumin

genre : romance, drama

credit : plot cerita milik saya, exo milik orang tua mereka masing masing dan SM ent.

WARNING! THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY, IF YOU A HOMOPHOBIC PLEASE STAY AWAY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

"Semuanya, aku bawa ice cream!" Luhan mendekat membawa sebuah box, pemuda itu mendekati Chen dan memintanya memilih. Chenn memilih yang rasa cokelat.

"Terima kasih." Chen berkata singkat, tak lupa tersenyum kearah Luhan. Baru saja Chen membuka plastik ice creamnya, seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya sudah menggigit ice creamnya hingga tersisa kurang lebih separuh. Chen menatap kosong beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna peristiwa apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"YAK! XIUMIN, APA MAUMU?!" geram Chen sebelum berlari mengejar Xiumin mengelilingi studio musik. Kyungsoo dan Yixing saling menatap.

"Hei, apa menurutmu, tingkah Xiumin Seperti..."

"Semakin jahil daripada biasanya?" sambung Suho yang baru datang, Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Rasanya setiap hari dia melakukan banyak hal jahil dan semakin sering membully Xiumin." Gumam Yixing, menatap Xiumin yang sedang meratapi ice creamnya yang dimakan Chen sebagai pembalasan.

"Kau jahat. Katamu sedikit!" gumam Xiumin, masih menatap ice creamnya yang tersisa sedikit. Dalam sekali gigit Xiumin menghabiskan ice creamnya. Seolah belum cukup, Chen menarik kayu ice cream yang masih di dalam mulut Xiumin.

"Aku mau membuangnya." Chen berkata sambil melemparkan kayu tersebut ke tong sampah di depan mereka. Xiumin hanya merengut kesal, pemuda itu melenggang pergi dan memeluk Baekhyun. Sementara Chen menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, sebelum berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

"Hah, kurasa aku sudah membuatnya membenciku sekarang." Gumam Xiumin, pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari studio musik, begitu dia mendongak hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Chen dengan sebuah roti yang dia sodorkan kepada Xiumin.

"Ap- apa ini?!" Xiumin berkata kaget, dan sedikit kesal ketika Chen berkata bahwa itu roti, tentu saja dia tau itu roti!.

"Maksudku untuk apa?!" Xiumin menatap Chen bingung.

"Yah, kukira kau lapar karena seharian ini selalu kau memakan semua makanan milikku hingga hamper habis. Jadi, aku membelikanmu ini." Chen menjawab sekenanya. Si pemuda manis menatap Chen dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum berlari meninggalkan Chen sambil berkata dia tidak perlu roti itu.

.

.

.

Xiumin berhenti berlari begitu dia sampai di tempat Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Eh, kenapa kau disini Xiumin?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, Xiumin sambil terengah engah bertanya.

"Kyung, aku mau minta bantuan. Apa menurutmu hal paling menyebalkan yang seseorang lakukan kepadamu?" Yixing dan Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Dan Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya ketika dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Dulu, Jongin sering meminta bantuanku dan Yixing untuk mencari kunci rumahnya, dan kami mencari selama berjam jam. Dan ternyata selama ini, kuncinya ada di tasnya. Si idiot itu meminta maaf dan pergi begitu saja." Yixing mengangguk dan tertawa begitu mengingat betapa kesalnya Kyungsoo setelah kejadian itu.

"Apakah itu membantu?"

"Ya, terima kasih!" Xiumin berlari lagi, begitu dia di luar, hari yang sudah malam membuat suasana gelap, Xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar gedung dan melihat Chen yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Xiumin pun memulai aksinya.

"Aduh, dimana aku menaruhnya, seingatku ada disini." Gumam Xiumin tapi masih cukup keras untuk didengar Chen, segera saja pemuda tampan itu mendekat dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku menghilangkan kunci sepedaku, bagaimana ini?" Xiumin menatap Chen penuh harap, Pemuda yang ditatap awalnya diam, mempertimbangkan dan kemudian berkata bahwa dia akan membantu Xiumin mencari kunci sepedanya. Mereka mulai mencari, entah berapa lama mereka mencari, yang lain sudah pulang hingga hanya tersisa mereka. Xiumin meminta Chen pulang saja, merasa tidak enak karena sudah membohongi pemuda itu, tapi Chen tetap bersikeras mencari.

"Ch- Chen, sebenarnya kuncinya ada di tasku.." Xiumin berkata sambil cengengesan, berharap di dalam hatinya kalau Chen akan memukulnya dan berkata bahwa dia membencinya. Tapi, pemuda itu malah menoyor kepalanya dan berkata bahwa dia harus lebih hati hati.

Xiumin menunduk dan kembali memikirkan apa saja yang sudah dia buat. Xiumin terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya, membuat Chen gelagapan, bingung melakukan apa.

"O-oi,ada apa, apa kau masih lapar?" tanya Chen sedikit tidak sensitif karena mengira tingkah Xiumin seperti ini karena dia kelaparan. Xiumin menggeleng dan menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya, membuat Chen semakin kaget karena Xiumin kini sudah menangis sesegukan.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau menangis?!" Chen menatap Xiumin bingung.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku?!" geram Xiumin membuat Chen tersentak, dia belum pernah melihat Xiumin yang ceria seputus asa ini, sekaligus bingung, kenapa pula dia kesal karena kebaikannya.

"Bah-bahkan setelah aku melakukan semua hal yang kau benci kenapa kau masih mau membantuku? Bahkan setelah aku membuatmu mencari benda yang selama ini aku tau ada di dalam tasku, kau malah menasehatiku? Tidakkah kau bisa membenciku dan membuatku terbebas huh?!" tanya Xiumin putus asa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chen yang masih bingung.

"IDIOT! MAKSUDKU AKU MENCINTAIMU! TAPI SEBAGAI SEORANG LAKI LAKI AKU SADAR BAHWA KITA TIDAK BISA BERSAMA! MENGERTI?! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Jerit Xiumin semakin putus asa. Chen terhenyak dan menatap Xiumin yang menunduk dengan tangan memeluk lututnya. Si manis itu berpikir bahwa dia akan dijauhi oleh Chen yang akan menganggapnya menjijikkan karena menyukai Chen yang seorang namja.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Apa menurutmu aku akan membantumu mencari kunci bodoh itu selama ini jika aku tidak merasakan apa apa terhadapmu? Biasanya aku akan menolak, pulang, makan malam, mandi, dan tidur. Dan apa menurutmu aku masih mau berbaik hati kepada orang yang mencuri semua makanananku? Normalnya aku akan membalas dendam sebisa mungkin. Tapi, kau adalah pengecualian, aku bukan baik kepadamu karena kita berada di grub yang sama, i-itu karena aku menyukaimu juga, tidak, aku mencintaimu juga. Maafkan aku yang telat menyadari perasaanmu, dan diriku yang tidak sensitive ini." Gumam Chen sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Xiumin. Xiumin menatap Chen dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

"Hiks, maafkan aku. Aku ti-tidak akan melakukan lagi hal hal yang kau benci."

"Iya iya, sudah jangan bicarakan lagi tentang benci membenci, oke?" Chen menatap Xiumin yang mengangguk, Chen mengecup lembut bibir Xiumin.

"Ugh, ingusmu menjijikkan." Komentar Chen begitu dia melepaskan kecupannya, Xiumin hanya tertawa bahagia, lega kalau semuanya berakhir dan dia bisa bersikap normal lagi kepada Chen, yah, tidak normal juga sih, mengingat kini mereka sepasang kekasih. Merka kemudian pulang bersama dengan Xiumin yang digendong Chen dengan alasan bahwa perutnya Xiumin sakit karena memakan terlalu banyak makanan.

 _ **END**_

EPILOG.

"jadi, apa tips kami berguna?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Xiumin yang sedang duduk bersama Chen, Xiumin sedang mendengarkan Chen yang berlatih nada tingginya.

"ya-"

"ya, berguna sekali.." potong Chen.

"Kenapa malah Chen yang menjawab?!" Kyungsoo berkata kaget.

 _ **Real Ending**_

* * *

 _ **hai, ini fanfiction sebagai permintaan maaf, karena belum bisa ngeupdate Fragile Love.. walaupun gak banyak yang minat sih~, tapi gak papa ^^**_

 _ **maaf kalo pendek, memang dibuat dengan ide yang mendadak dan buatnya kilat dalam satu hari.**_

 _ **enjoy ya~**_

 _ **review juga~**_


End file.
